Dragon Ball Alternate Episode 5
by Tyoung32
Summary: Turles power level spikes tremendously as he faces off with Vegeta. Zuuka and Cilan are still on their missions. Cilan diving head first faces off with Appule and seems to have him right where he wants him. But what do the North Side Saiyans plan on doing with Kaddish? and Who is going to win between the saiyan prince and the low level from the Barracks? Find out!


Dragon Ball Alternate Episode 5

[The scene starts off as Paragus and Broly stand on a floating rock just outside the atmosphere of a random planet in the south Galaxy, surrounded by special force guards.]

Paragus: "Okay Broly, we must learn to control this power of yours so listen to your father. Take out all these guards. This time leave the planet intact though. We don't need another episode of that."

Broly: [Already enraging and laughing maniacally at the thoughts in his head of how he's going to lay waste to everything. He charges an Eraser Cannon] "Quiet!"

Paragus: [He hops back in a bit of fear and anger.] "What!? Why you…"

Main Guard: "Paragus and Broly, stop right there! I am chief Wellz from the Special-"

Broly: "It doesn't matter what your name is!" [He laughs as he launches the Eraser Cannon at the bunch of guards, a good bit of them being swallowed by the blast as it heads to the planet behind the main guard.]

[The main guard looks on as the Eraser Cannon hits the planet, taking out a giant chunk of it with no problem, causing a chain reaction to the planet as more and more of it starts exploding. He turns back to Broly shivering in fear.]

Paragus: "Broly what did I say!?"

[Unable to speak, the rest of the guards all attempt to fly off. But Broly throws a curving Eraser cannon at them, swallowing them all whole as the blast goes crashing into the remaining chunk of the planet. After a few seconds of nothing the entire planet explodes, blowing into tiny pieces as the scene starts to fade out.]

Paragus: [He looks on and shivers in fear.] "He's getting stronger, there's no end to it, yet I can't control it. He's only a toddler, yet he's so powerful. I need to figure out how to control him…"

[The scene comes in as Zuuka appears behind the wall of the Pukinpa Palace. He peers around the corner as he sees a guard with his back turned. He smirks as he examines the rest of the area. He turns his scouter on and looks up to the ceiling. His scouter doesn't pick up any power levels on the roof so he slowly ascends to the top. He lands a minute later and looks around. He looks down, noticing the entire ceiling is made of glass. He gives a sneer as he lifts his feet off the glass and floats barely above it. He looks down and sees no one. He turns his scouter back on and scans the inside; the scouter not picking up any power levels.]

Zuuka: "Get in, kill the king, and get out; nothing less, nothing more, that's the mission." [He takes the opportunity of no one being around, and lets out a very small ki wave, cutting a hole in the glass. The glass circle falls but he catches it before it gets out of reach. He floats just below the glass ceiling and looks around and sees that he's in the main hallway. He squints his eyes as he sees the hallway come to a stop and a right and left turn. A guard walks by heading left, so he lands and quickly runs off to the right. He looks back at the guard that went left and sees that the hallway the guard went down isn't that long.] "Shit." [His huge frame surprisingly making no noise, he sees another guard starting to turn around to walk back, so he ducks behind the shadows of a statue of what seems to be the king.] "I'll take these two guards out. I can cause a small distraction, because I'm sure the king is heavily guarded." [The guard from the right comes walking by. Zuuka jumps from behind him and shoves his knife edged hand through him. The guard yelps in pain a quick second before dying.]

Guard 2: "Hey! Intru-"

[Before he could finish, Zuuka fires a massive ki wave. It slams into the guard, slamming into the wall as well, causing a big explosion. Alarms go off as Zuuka flies back up to the ceiling. He stays in the corner shadows as guards run by below him towards the explosion. He smirks and continues on his way to the throne room.]

[Back on Planet Vegeta, the scene rewinds a bit as Turles powers up. His power level sky rocketing, everyone in shock and awe as he does so.]

Cumber: "I have a feeling we'll be called on soon Vestro."

Vestro: "How embarrassing for the young sir."

[They both keep their eyes on King Vegeta, waiting for any signal.]

[Turles lunges at Vegeta then afterimages to his right, slamming a knee into the side of Vegeta's head. Vegeta stumbles, recovers, and then swings a wild kick at the incoming Turles. Turles easily ducks the kick and comes roaring upward with an uppercut to the chin of the saiyan prince. He grabs the prince by his tail before he went flying off, unraveling it from his waist and slams him into the ground with it. With a grin Turles aims a stomp at Vegeta's chest, but Vegeta rolls out the way and slams a back kick to the chin of Turles, then rolls away for distance. Turle's head snaps back, and he keeps it there, looking up at the sky. He laughs as he brings his head back down to eye to eye contact with the prince. In an instant, he lunges at Vegeta again, rearing back a right fist and slamming it into the jaw of Vegeta. Vegeta goes flying off. Turles beats him to the spot and slams a punt to his back, sending him into the air. He beats the flying prince around again and slams a hammer fist to his gut, but before he could go hurling towards the ground, Turles grabs Vegeta by the leg, holding on to him to stop his momentum. He smirks and then fires multiple point blank ki waves at the prince, letting go of his leg as the prince now goes crashing into the ground from the ki waves, getting tagged by nearly every single one. Vegeta hits the ground, a well sized crater created from the impact.]

Turles: [He lands and starts walking towards Vegeta, rotating his shoulder in the same fashion he did when he tossed that saiyan kid down the hill.] Well, that didn't last long. I was hoping for a good run. [He charges a Calamity Blaster in his hand.] Looks like the prince was just a joke, [He laughs hysterically as he prepares to strike.]

King Vegeta: "Are you that pathetic!?" [Turles, and everyone stops and looks up at the ruler of saiyans as he stands and leans over the window.] "You're the prince of all saiyans! You train everyday and yet you're about to be bested by a mere low level!?" [As if he was imitating the speech that the older Vegeta gave him when he was unconscious from fighting Frieza.] "I have no son! My son, no, the prince of all saiyans wouldn't go down so easily! Not to a low level like this wimp! You're weak!"

[Vegeta barely moves his head over to look at his father; letting out a low "I'm not weak," as his body starts to move. Turles continues to look at the King, waiting for him to insult Turles more as he keeps smiling. Vegeta clenches a fist, as a steam like aura forms around him.]

[Coming up outside the Palace, is Rooklyn and Boston, along with three North Side Saiyan thugs. The biggest of the three thugs is carrying Kaddish. They come up to just outside the arena where everyone is stationed.]

Boston: "Hm? I wonder what's going on here."

Rooklyn: [He shrugs his shoulders.] "A fight obviously, but I'm sure two important warriors have to be fighting for the entire capitol to be in one place. Heh, maybe we should crash it."

Thug 1: "You guys, Bronx didn't say nothing bout causing an actual scene."

[Boston and Rooklyn both cut their eyes at the thug. He steps back and stands in silence as Rooklyn and Boston turn back around.]

Boston: "Okay, Bronx said that if they were here, there'd be an energy field surrounding that thing. So if we drop this grungy Elite on it, they'll see him and then they'll turn off the shield."

Rooklyn; [He grins.] "Then, when the suckers lower the shield, we jump in, Brooklyn bomb them, then bounce!" [He clenches a fist in excitement.] "We'll show them what happens when you don't take us seriously! We North Side!"

[All five of them float up to get a good look of what's going on.]

Boston: "Whoa, whoa. Hold on a second. Isn't that the prince?"

Rooklyn: "Hey, it is. He's on the ground. Is he losing?"

Boston: [He crosses his arms and scoffs.] "Wow, looks like we missed a good one."

Borough: "I'll say."

[All five of them look over and see Borough floating Indian style, looking on at the fight.]

Boston: "Borough!? When you's get here?"

Borough: "Don't worry; I left right before you did. This fight was intense, but it wasn't long. That low level is besting that lame prince. Before you guys act, let's see what goes down." [He cuts his eyes at the group.] "If you don't mind that is".

[Rooklyn, Boston, and then the three thugs all float beside Borough as they continue to watch whats going on.]

Turles: [He grins as he looks back at Vegeta, taking the Calamity Blaster in his hand and infuses it with his fist.] "Well prince, it's been fun." [His grin disappears as he rears back and slams it down at Vegeta. A huge shockwave occurs as the audience looks on in disbelief. Vegeta caught the punch as he struggles a bit to his feet; the steaming aura still coming off of him as the area begins to shake] "What the!?"

[Turles swings his other fist, but Vegeta catches that one too. Turles growls as Vegeta makes his way back to a vertical base and they entire a tie up. The entire ground shakes.]

Fasha: [She braces the railing but still looks on in excitement.] "Oh man! I knew the prince wasn't out."

Tora: [Holding his ground.] "I still don't believe this." [Reading his scouter,] "They're just kids. How do they have such power in them!?"

Shugesh: [Drops his bar from the shaking.] "Aww…."

Cumber: [Standing next to Vestro, cross armed.] "Looks like we won't be needed at all."

Vegeta: [He ties up with Turles, his eyes at the ground; he looks up and bares his teeth as they enter a deadlock.] "You low class clown. I'm the prince of all Saiyans. I have no equal. I have no superior. Especially, from a low class weakling, like yourself! Get ready for round three Turles, I promise you won't survive!"

Zorn: [His scouter goes off as Vegeta's power level sky rockets.] This is unreal.

Nappa: [He clenches a fist in excitement.] "Heh, the prince was just feeling him out! Now it's time to finish it Vegeta!"

[The King sits on, watching, not saying a word, as the scene fades out with Turles and Vegeta creating a crater around them.]

[The scene flashes back to the past. The area look calm as nothing seems to be going on. The scene shows a bunch of plateaus and other rock formations naturally placed in the area. The scene stops at a particular plateau. It stands bigger than any other one in the area. Out of nowhere, the plateau raises up out of the ground a couple of feet, then descends again. The process repeats itself numerous times as the scene zooms in on Bardock under the plateau, continuously lifting.]

Bardock: [He growls as he continuously lifts the heavy plateau, his arms bulging from the workout. He thinks to himself.] "I hope there are more of that Chilled guy's men out there. I'd probably go insane if I couldn't fight someone. At times like this I'd spar with my team… Tora and Fasha usually. I wonder how my team is doing without me." [Still lifting, he closes his eyes to imagine the images of his team, all giving him the thumbs up as he cycles through the memories with them.] "Wow, we were really always together." [He shrugs and throws the plateau off of him, it crumbling into pieces. He wipes off his hands and continues walking.] "Oh well, can't dwell on the past. Or is it the future?" [He chuckles as the scene fade out again.] "Besides, this aint nothing, but it's all I need."

[The scene moves back to the present. Cilan holds his hand at a pistol like form as he grins a cocky grin at Appule.]

Appule: [His eyes widen as he looks at Cilan. He still struggles with the energy struggle between his full powered energy sphere and Cilan's Red Revolver shot.] "Wait! Don't do it!"

Cilan: [He chuckles a bit.] "Pathetic, begging for your life; only makes me want to take it quicker. But I'll tell you what." [He charges another shot of the Red Revolver.] "Tell me where to find Frieza so I can report back to the king with such news, and I'll spare you. Maybe."

Appule: [He doesn't even think twice.] "His ship…It's stationed between Frieza Planet 15 and 16. You can't miss it; it's directly in between them."

Cilan: "Wow you really are pathetic. See you in the afterlife." [He finishes charging and cocks his hand back as if he fired…But nothing happened. Cilan looks in confusion, then in shock and desperation.] "No not now! Fire! Red Revolver!" [He continuously "pulls the trigger but nothing happens.] "Dammit!"

Appule: [He looks on in confusion at Cilan, then snaps out of it and looks down at the soldier watching the fight.] "What are you worthless ingrates waiting on!? Fire at the saiyan!"

[Without hesistation the entire lot of soldiers open fire at Cilan. He quickly covers up as he tries to fly out of the way blindly, a good bit of the blast hitting him from all sides. He immediately touches down and fires a ki wave down the line of soldiers, decimating quite a few of them as the rest charge at him, from his point of view it looks like an endless sea of them heading his way.]

Cilan: [He winces and pants a bit as he looks on at the soldiers then turns back to Appule to see him still struggling for his life. He turns back to the soldiers again.] "Well, here we go."

[Back at the Pukinpa Palace, Zuuka is sprinting down the clear hallways, stopping to duck behind the shadows and walls every time a group of guards go running by to the scene Zuuka created a while back. He creeps forward as the last group runs by. He turns on his scouter as he inches forward to the double doors, sensing only one, low power level.]

Zuuka: "This can't be right.."

[He kicks open the doors and holds out a palm. He looks on and on the throne he sees the king. The king sits there, coughing and wheezing, his beard near white, his face in wrinkles. He can barely sit up straight let alone defend himself.]

King Grain: "You must be the one causing all the noise in my palace. I'm" [He starts coughing nonstop, finally recovering.] "the king here. My name is Grain."

Zuuka: "I know exactly who you are. I've been sent here to kill you, but it looks like you're on your way out anyways old timer. Be that as it may, I still need the credit for your death." [He charges a ki wave.] "Sucks for you, old king."

[He fires the massive ki wave at the king. it comes hurling towards him, Grain unable to move due to his brittle body no longer having the reflexes due to old age. In a flash, an image steps in front of the blast, blocking it. Zuuka looks on as the scouter picks up another, higher power level. When the smoke clears, Prince Daiz is standing with his arms in an X formation, his arms showing a few scorch marks. He drops them and gets in a defensive stance.]

Grain: "Son..I told you to leave. Why-"

Daiz: [Not taking his eyes of Zuuka.] "I'll leave when I die. I'm not abandoning my own father for him to die. What kind of son would I be? Now monkey boy, If you want to kill my father for your own personal gain, you're gonna have to earn it but getting through me!"

Zuuka: "Well it looks like I now have to kill you both, which won't be too hard really."

[He walks towards Daiz as Daiz prepare himself against the saiyan, meeting him halfway to give his father some space to breathe. Daiz swings a downward right hook at Zuuka as Zuuka swings an uppercut at Daiz's chin, creating a shock wave as the scene shows the Palace shaking before it fades out.]

[The final scene comes back with Vegeta and Turles still in a tie up, baring their teeth at each other. The crowd goes wild chanting the prince's name, but being the underdog and hated saiyan he is, Turles is feeding off the chants as well. Finally they both separate and jump back a couple feet before charging again. Vegeta side steps a straight punch by Turles and slams a knee to his gut. He aims down an axe kick, but Turles recovers in time to turn upward and block it with a forearm, the force behind the kick still sending him into the ground. Turles rolls out of the tiny crater and feigns a right hook, catching Vegeta off guard, and throws a left uppercut into Vegeta's gut. Vegeta retaliates with an uppercut of his own to Turles's gut and then slams a jabbing combo all around his face and body. Turles wobbles a good bit from the onslaught until Vegeta looks for a huge haymaker. Turles leans back just enough for him to miss and then fires a point blank Ki sphere into the gut of Vegeta, pushing him back. Vegeta slides back a good deal before coming to a halt. Turles smirks and closes his hands as it explodes, creating a well sized explosion and smoke all around. When the smoke clears, Vegeta stands as if he was unphased, a grin comes across his face.]

Till: "I don't know what clicked in that boy, but it's obvious who's now the strongest in this match."

Zaaku: [Now sitting on the rail, he nods.] "Vegeta undoubtedly; I think the words from his father clicked something inside of him, because I've never seen an aura like that before."

Basta: "Nope! It looks like it's about to come to a close." [He pouts a bit crossing his arms.] "It's a shame too. It was a good fight."

Vaako: [He and Salidar laugh a bit.] "That's all Basta cares about. I see where your daughter gets it from." [He points to Fasha, still looking on in excitement.]

Sarada: "Hmm…"

Salidar: "Something wrong Sarada?"

Sarada: "Not a thing. Just waiting for this to be over; I'm sure he'll end it now."

Vegeta: [A smirk comes over his face as he cups his hands and reaches back, in the form of the Galick Gun.] "Well Turles, it's been fun fighting a low class. But I have more important things to tend to, like breathing." [Turles gives him a disgusted look at his remark. He stands hunched over, wincing and about out of energy.] "And eating, eating is way more important that fighting you. Oh yes and I also consider sleeping more important that dealing with you, and I barely even do that. But enough small talk." [He yells out as the Galick gun comes near completion of charging] "Prepare to die! "

[Just then Kaddish's body comes flying in. He hits the top of the invisible dome, his body making a giant thud as everyone looks up.]

King Vegeta: "What is that!?"

Cumber: "Kaddish!"

Vestro: "Oh shit…."

King Vegeta: [He leans over the window to the opposite side of the arena.] "Lower the shield!"

[The royal guard does so as Kaddish falls near lifelessly to the ground. Cumber catches him before he hits.]

Cumber: [Trying to wake him.] "Kaddish, what happened!? Wake up and tell us!"

[In the next instant, the three North Side Saiyans flip in. Boston, then Borough, and finally Rooklyn. They look around with a menacing grin, as everyone looks back at them.]

Rooklyn: [He smirks as the scene swirls around him. He clenches his fist and flexes like an athlete hyped before a game.] "NOOOOOOORTHH SIIIIIIDE!"

Basta: "No way...It's-"

Fasha: "Rookyln!? And Boston!?"

Tora: "You know them?"

Fasha: "It's a long story…"

Borgos: "More like her life story.."

Shugesh: "Must be a big story for Borgos to talk.."

[The royal guards all surround the three saiyans as Vegeta and Turles look over in confusion.]

Royal Guards: "Don't move!"

[They continue standing there, chuckling as their kis flare all around them, as the scene fades out.]


End file.
